conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hurian Genocide of 1973
The Hurian Genocide of 1973 was a War Council-sanctioned mass murder of traitors, dissentents, homosexuals, atheists, pacifists, democratic supporters, and government reformers, and generally anyone believed to be a threat to the security and "purity of the state" by the people of the Hurian Federation. It is known best as the Invisible War for the fact that the entire event was and today is still unknown to the outside world. The Bureau of Internal Investigation kept the entire thing a secret, managing to prevent news of deaths from leaving the country, and performing their job to such a degree that is managed to track down and kill anyone who attempted to spread the word of it. Today, the genocide is viewed by Hurians with pride in "cleansing the nation of disease". The Supreme Commander at the time, Rollace Williams was in a coma throughout the genocide, and came to some months after. Known simply as "the Work", no one is able to understand what the term means, or why so many Hurians who partook are proud of it. Anyone who spoke out against the government were at the end, either dead or in custody. It is believed by the Bureau that some 500,000 to 1 million people were killed in the genocide. History Prelude By the 1970s, the militaristic government of Huria had been in firm control of both the nation and the people. The War Council had advised Rollace Williams to begin purging anyone who defied his right to rule, but he blew off the idea, and was generally angered by the suggestion of his advisors. He spent his time trying to uplift his people, and gain their respect for his government. Many viewed the attempt as weak and lacking real might. Most Hurians supported the military system of Huria, and generally wished for i to be both stronger and harder on those who refused to play by the new rules. Rollace stomped out this thinking, and ordered that any who demanded the death of his brother for his beliefs to be jailed. This would be the first step into the genocide down the road, as Rollace unknowingly set up the framework for a terrible event. The War Council, seeking to strengthen Rollace's rule began plotting on how to force his hand, and make their leader do what he opposed. They concluded that Rollace was unmovable, and that this was something they had to fix. The War Council was worried by the increase in protests against the government, and the demand for recognition of the rights of "fringe groups". Gays demanded the right to marry, something that the vast majority of the country, as all the other African nations, were vehemently opposed to. Another group demanded that a true democracy be enstated, and Rollace removed from power. This came as direct result of his 1963 reforms which transformed the nation into a stratocracy. Rollace wasn't interested in doing that, but he wanted the opposition to grow to love their nation. The worst group of all were the reformers, who wished not only to remove Rollace, dismantle the government, and introduce democracy, but they also wished to divid the nation up so that ethnicities recieved their own states. Rollace was worried, but the War Council was appaled. Their Supreme Commander, as wise as he was, wanted to play nice, and make everybody happy. That was a fool's dream in the council's eyes, and they felt they needed to "fix" the issue. Angered by the slowness of the Supreme Commander's reaction to the open dissent in his country, the War Council felt it was their solemn duty to step in for Rollace, and help him out. To preserve his image as the "Saint of Huria", the War Council requested Rollace to meet them in city of Nakuru, a couple miles to the northwest of the then-capital of Huria, Nairobi. Rollace and his motorcade travelled up to Nakuru, and the orders of the War Council, a truck was sent to plow right into Rollace's vehicle. The manner in which the entire thing was planned out would ensure that Rollace was knocked out, and the truck driver killed in the "accident", ensuring no one both the War Council knew of the plan. Rollace was rushed to a hospital back in Nairobi, and the War Council declared that Rollace was in a coma, meaning they would have to run Huria in his steed. Rollace was kept under using drugs which were given him by his doctors, all under the command of the War Council. As they kept their beloved leader out of the way, the council began planning their cleasning of Huria. The Plotting Begins Legacy Following the genocide, the Hurians declared it a national holiday known as Purge Day. Rollace came out of his coma three months after the event, long enough the Hurian people to clean the area up for him not to notice the changes. With the Bureau at work, Rollace would only discover the secret a year before his death in 1996, for too long for him to have done anything of note, and far to weak to combat the power of the War Council. He never forgave himself for falling into the trap of the council, and fell into a deep depression that would not end until until he died. Maurice Williams was undeterred by the actions, and did nothing to fight the War Council, and his children Benjamin and Brianna simply ignored the event, thinking too late to change anything. Currently, the genocide is still viewed with pridefully, and Hurians seem to think nothing of the event as wrong to injust. Category:Viva's Storage